


HANDONG

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Welcome, handong - Freeform, messy mission, mission, mission to get handong back goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Secret mission to rescue Handong.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	HANDONG

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

"China"

"What?"

"I'm going to China to get her"

"Dude we can't do that you know it already"

"I don't give a fuck??"

"Neither do I"

Yoohyeon and Minji were discussing her plan when Siyeon entered the room.

"So, you are coming with me?"

"Yes, I was just talking about doing that with Yubin and Bora, we have our things packed already"

"What the fuck is going on and why did no one tell me that we are going to get HANDONG!"

They all looked at her, confused. 

"Who forgot to put her in the groupchat."

"WAIT I HAD TO DO THAT!" 

"AND THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T LOVE YOU" 

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MOM" 

"KIDS CHILL" 

Minji raised her voice and everyone was silently looking at her.

"You have your things right? Let's go to the airport then" 

Everyone nodded and picked up their bags. They were going to do two trips to the airport because they only had one car and they didn't fit in, the car was for five people and they were six. They tried to leave behind one of them by playing rock paper scissors but they ended up arguing about it again so Minji decided to do two trips to the airport instead. 

"Okay now where's China" 

"Are you american?? China is in asia!!" 

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the ticket machine shut up."

They weren't understanding how to get the tickets, the machine was confusing and in another language, they didn't notice that they could change it because they were too focused on trying to guess what the words in German meant. 

"I think this means buy but I don't know, Yoohyeon come here use your brain."

"I don't know what that is."

"Weren't you learning German?" 

"Yeah I was, like two years ago for a week."

They felt like their mission was going to be a failure. They were stuck buying tickets to China because they didn't know German in South Korea. They were sad and some of them started crying on the floor, desperate for a sign for them to keep going. 

"Guys…?" 

A sudden voice, was it a plane? an angel maybe, an illusion. 

No. 

"HANDONG?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" 

"You guys aren't here to pick me up? I feel betrayed I've been sending you texts all week about this, I thought that was the plan."

"Oh wait I think I put HANDONG in the groupchat instead of Minji."

"Anyways let's go, since you arrived the last one Handong you have to wait here with Minji I'll come back later to pick you up."

Said Yoohyeon before leaving with the rest back to their dorms after a successful mission.

That night everyone slept tight on their beds after moving them out to the living room to make a sandwich. The girls were the bread and Handong was the thing you put in a sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
